


Tell Shinya I Love Him

by Misty1886



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Based, toshiya and shinya are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: All Die wanted was to buy Shinya a wedding ring. But life is never easyBased on the song Tell Laura I Love Her by Ricky Valance
Relationships: Die/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 3





	Tell Shinya I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've not abandoned anything. It's just this idea hasn't left me alone.   
> It was my mum's 50th yesterday and we were listening to Dreamboats & Petticoats. This song came on, and just sparked my mind, and I haven't been able to get rid of it. 
> 
> Now that it's up and out there, I can focus on my other stuff!
> 
> Please enjoy.

Shinya and Die had been together since their last year in school. 

Die loved Shinya more than anything. Die loved nothing more than showering Shinya in gifts, whether it be a huge bouquet of roses or a silly little trinket he saw at the market. It didn't matter as long as it made Shinya smile. Die loved how Shinya's smile lit up his entire face. 

But there was one thing Die wanted to give Shinya more than anything: a wedding ring.

Die had been searching since they left school, but he had yet to find the perfect one. Well, not one that was within his price range.

"Die, you know my brother will be happy with any ring you buy him. He loves you." Toshiya said to him as they left yet another jewellers

"I know, but he deserves the best." Die replied with a sigh.

"You need a way to make money quick." Toshiya joked.

"If only it was that easy."

Die suddenly stopped and stared at a poster on the wall.

"What are you looking at?" Toshiya asked, following Die's line of vision.

_**`Stockcar Race this afternoon! 1pm. All welcome. ¥100,000 prize`** _

"Wait Die, you can't be serious?"

"If I leave now, I can just make it." Die said, pulling out his phone and dialling Shinya's number. "Damn it, he's not answering. Toshiya, tell Shinya I love him and that I'm gonna be a bit late for our date. I need to do this."

"Wait, Die! Think about this!"

But it was too late. Die had already taken off down the street. 

Toshiya sighed. It seemed that Die had found the solution to his monetary problems. If he won the race.

***

Die made it just in time. He pulled up to the starting line, adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

He would win this for Shinya. That was his only thought as the race started. The crowd roaring as the engines came to life was mere background noise to his thoughts.

Die was in the lead. The end was in sight. 

This was for Shinya. Always for Shinya

No-one could really say what happened after that. One moment Die was leading the race and the next, his car had over-turned and was tumbling down the race track.

People began rushing to try and pull Die out of the wreck before the fuel tank blew. 

It was not a pretty sight.

Die's face was covered with blood, both his legs were clearly broken. He was coughing up more blood and each breath he took became shallower than the last.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"It's on its way. Is he still breathing?"

"Yeah. Hang on, I think he's trying to say something. Hey buddy, take it easy. The ambulance is on its way."

"Tell- Tell Sh-Shinya, I love him. Tell h-him not to cry. My lo-love for him will never- never die." 

The wailing sirens of an ambulance drew closer, but it was too late. Die took one last stuttering breath before his body finally relaxed. 

***

Shinya sat in the chapel by himself, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

He didn't want to believe that Die was gone. His Die who had been so full of life. His Die who had so many plans for them; had their whole future mapped out.

Shinya choked back a sob and brought his hands up to pray for Die who had passed away.

Deep within the silence, Shinya could almost hear Die's voice; calling out for him one last time.

_"Tell Shinya I love him. Tell Shinya I need him. Tell Shinya not to cry, my love for him will never die."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter if you like: @cherryrose619


End file.
